The CC project
by Foxxy 0w0
Summary: We follow Cole and Conway in their adventure! This is my first fanfic, so hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

"OY! Get out of here!" A voice called out. Cole looked up from the crafting bench already knowing what's going on. Tree loud knocks on the door. Cole walked slowly up to the door that was way too high up from the rest of the floor.

"Keep that lousy ass cat out of my house! This is the third time this week." Mr. Green held a cat by its neck.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Green!" He reached for the cat, not wanting to speak to the angry male.

"If I see it in my food bin one more time I will personally butcher him and put him up on the wall." Mr. Green dropped the light brown cat in its owner hands and turned around and stumped the cigar in the flower bed next to the door. Cole closed the door and put the cat on his shoulder, walking slowly back to the crafting bench. The cat yawned and bit his owner ear playfully.

"You can at least try to not get in trouble, my dear friend." Cole said as he put the cat on the crafting bench. A weird sound came from the cat.

"Ku ha ha ha! I'm sorry but I can't stop!" A voice said whit a hint of Norwegian. The cat slowly became bigger and got more human features.

"And don't steal any more of the paste powder, Fox is going to kick you out if you do that, or tell me to un-install the mod." The man sad angrily, he watched the brown fur turning into purple hair on the strange man. And the sharp teeth got rounder and less fearsome. The now almost human figure was looking straight at Cole. They stayed like this for a while just staring at each other. Conway started to cough as he choked on his own laugher making the other man burst into laughter.

"What do you got for me?" Asked Cole, stretching his arms out to the taller man. Conway ruffled his hair making it look even bigger than before.

"I'm very disappointed in you Con. Grab a pick and get your lousy ass down the mines!"

The younger man walked to his chest and took out his and his best friend tools and handed some torches to the tall man. Conway took the torches and opened the trap door sliding down the ladders whit Cole following close behind.

Cole looked around the cavern worried of monsters even tough knowing the place was perfectly lightened up. He griped the pickaxe and swung it over his head.

"Hey Cole I found your mom!" The sudden sound made him almost drop the pickaxe on his head. He looked to his left watching Conway whit a big smile and holding out a piece of coal.

"God dammit Con! You scared the shit out of me!" Conway giggled and started to run towards Cole. Cole just stood there not even lifting an eyebrow watching the other man gain speed. Conway was only a few meters away as he jumped head first on to his friend who fell down whit him into some annoying gravel.

"Fuck you Con!" Cole said as he laughed while rubbing his elbows. "What do you got?" he asked as he opened his own backpack.

"A ton of coal, some iron and a little bit of Redstone." He said while looking into the well-used backpack. "And You?"

"A lot of iron, a bit of Redstone and 6 diamond." Cole said proud, Conway was never good at mining or building so he always made sure to tease him as much as possible. Conway looked up at the younger male, his eyes searching for something he knew was there. A scar, it wasn't a big scar but was easily notable. There at the end of his mouth stretching upward to his eye. Conway looked un-amused at the scar. How long had they been by each other side?


	2. the first meeting

A clinking noise was constantly playing thru the cavern. Cole was mining yet again, he hated it yet he seemed to be ratter good at it. He did it different than before, he would usually strip mine until he found a cavern, but this time he found a cave from the backside of a mountain beside his house. He couldn't concentrate; the feeling of someone stalking him was too big. Zombies and skeletons was something but another player was something much more frightening than some horrid monsters. He wasn't a really good stalker; Cole could easily hear the footstep of the other player. Should I attack him, or should I ignore him and hope for that he is friendly? Cole tough, while listening to his stalker footsteps. Cole was never good at combat, which made him even more preciouses than most other players. He tightening the grip on the bow, bending his back and reaching out for an arrow a skeleton had dropped a while ago. Sneaking slowly up to the corner were the stranger was. Cole looked around the corner to see a male. Cole frowned; he was bigger than himself and had a golden sword. What an idiot, a golden sword will break easily. The male seemed to be busy collecting some coal. Cole spent the bow and pointed it at the male.

"Hey!" Cole shouted harsh. The male turned and looked surprised at his attacker.

"wow, take it easy!" The man didn't look normal, curly purple hair, a blue and a yellow eye and way to colorful clothing. Cole stared at the strange man who seemed at the same age as him. Cole tighten his bow.

"Look, I don't want any trouble!" There was something weird about his voice.

"Can you put down the bow?" The man asked whit a scared smile. Cole waited, watching the male carefully not wanting to end his life by trusting a stranger.

"What are you doing here?" He asked not taking his eyes away from the male.

"I was just going to mine something, then I saw you and…" The male stopped.

"And what." Cole demanded.

"And I followed you hoping to get some stuff that you left alone. But it seemed liked you have taken everything, haha." The male laughed nervously.

"Name and age?"

"What?" The male looked confused.

"Your name and age, you dumbass." Cole said whit a frown.

"My name is Conway, I'm from Norway and I'm 17 years old." The male stuttered out

Cole sighed, why did he have to do this? He looked up at the back of the other male who were walking in front of him. Norway. He's from fucking Norway, Cole hated Norway. Newer have he hated a country so much. He had lived in Norway before, how long was it? One and a half year I think. Cole frowned, bad memories flooded his brain. He felt the ugly long scar hurt just by thinking about it.

As Cole kept thinking about the past Conway led the way. He had convinced the red headed male to come to the tiny village he lived in, in hope for peace and friendship. He looked back at the male, red hair was the only thing that wasn't normal. He looked so kind, yet he had learned that he was easy to trigger. In the beginning of the walk to his house he had said something he thought was funny. Apparently he was very self-conscious about his height. Conway felt his cheek sting, but he wasn't mad, he had deserved it. He had joked about Cole's height by putting his hand on Cole's head to compare them two.

Cole snapped out of his thoughts as he felt sand under his feet.

"You live in the dessert?" Cole asked as he felt the sand creep into his shoes.

"I don't really live there, I help out the testificates whit building and defending their village." Conway said, looking at a compass. "Let me see, the village is south for the spawn point." Cole watched the colorful man adjust the compass and started to walk to where it was pointing. "You don't know where the spawn point is?" Cole asked curiously. "I spend most time in the village whit Fox." Conway said, smiling at Cole. "Oh. I see" Cole said while looking at something made out of wood in the distant fog. "Whose houses are those?" Conway asked. "Those are mine." Cole said whit a frown. Already at the spawn, wasn't that a bit too quick? "All of them? They are huge! How did you have time or resources to build that?" Conway said, his eyes widen as they got closer. "They are only made out of wood, and the biggest isn't done yet." Cole said. "I think I will go back to my mine if you don't mind." He said while walking fast to the smallest building. "Wait weren't you supposed to visit me?" Conway said whit a hurt expression. "I will but not today, see you." Cole waved to Conway and started running to the mines. God I hope I never see him again! Cole tough as he slammed the door behind him.


	3. A lost Fox

Cole looked up at the ceiling, another sleepless night. Cole was way too busy to lay in bed but he needed the sleep that he never gets. Different things were on his mind this night. Like how he was going to make the roof on the new building look nice. The lack of materials in his chests because of the meeting whit Conway. He felt bad that he had run away from the Norwegian boy. He just wanted to befriend Cole, but he had done all he could do to avoid him the last month. Cole sighted. He closed his eyes again and tried to sleep. "Maven was killed by Conway." The sudden sound of the announcer made Cole open his eyes in shock. "What the hell!" Cole said as he stared at the text in front of him. He jumped out of his bed and went to the big window next to the tall door. Cole had to concentrate but he could see it, a player laying on the ground were the spawn point is.

Fox grunted his whole body was acing from the wounds Conway had given him. The announcement text was still hanging in front of him. He looked around, how embarrassing, he must have forgotten to sleep in his new bed. It had been a while since he had been at the spawn point, so much has changed. There are more trees and four different buildings made out of wood were laying on the edge of the coast line. Fox sighted pressing his glasses back on to his nose.

"You okay there buddy?" Fox jumped to the ground looking at the man who had asked. He was holding a sword in his right hand and a torch in his left lighting up the space around it. "Yeah, I'm fine, just you know got killed by my friend again." Fox said whit a joking tone and a faint smile on his lips. The man smiled. "Do you want to come inside or rather run home?" He asked. Fox almost took the last option as an insult if it wasn't for the warmth in the male's voice. "Going inside would be nice." Fox said before following the male inside one of the big buildings.

"I can find some new clean clothes for you, if you don't mind. And you can sleep in my bed." The man said while brushing his red hair away from his eyes and walked to a chest. Fox was surprised by how friendly the red head was to him. "Yeah some new clothes would be nice." Fox looked down on his clothes surprised at how much blood was on it. The red head gave Fox the clothing from the chest and gestured to where he could change.

Fox was surprised at how the clothing actually fitted him since the red head was much smaller than Fox. Fox walked out of what seemed to be the bathroom to see the red head chewing on some bread while reading a book. "Ehm, thanks for letting me borrow some clothing." Fox said whit a faint blush on his face. What the? Why was he blushing? "No problem" The red head said "They belonged to a friend of mine who stayed here a long time ago, so you can keep them." He said without taking his eyes away from the book. "Why did he leave?" Fox asked while hiding his blush. "He wanted to go on adventures. But he comes back some times to see how I'm doing." He replied. The red head looked up from the book. "So why did Conway kill you?" Fox looked away hoping that the man didn't see him blushing. "We had a fight." Fox said quickly, there was nothing more to say about it. The man looked at Fox before he reached out his hand to Fox. "Maven was it? My name's Cole." Fox blinked, so that was Cole, the man Conway had met about a week ago and wouldn't stop talking about. Fox reached out his own hand to shake Cole's. "Yeah but Con calls me Fox, he might have told you that he lives whit me." Cole smiled. "So you're Fox! I was wondering how you looked like." Fox blushed, Cole had thought about him? "Yeah, but you can just call me Maven since Con is the only one that calls me that."

The night went smoothly; Fox borrowed a small book from Cole and read it out before both of them went to sleep. Cole had separated his bed into two so both could sleep without being uncomfortable. But Fox had trouble to sleep because of the smell of Cole in the bed. Why was he so awkward around Cole? Was the last think he tough of before falling asleep whit a blush on his face.


End file.
